


Breakfast for dinner

by Sara0401



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Canon, Concerts, Dare, Guilty Pleasures, Harry Styles Live On Tour, One Shot, Party, Prompt Fic, Short, Tumblr Prompt, rude harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara0401/pseuds/Sara0401
Summary: Louis would not be able to tell you how he ended up with Stan deep into a bottle of vodka, at a party in some guys’ house, He didn’t even know who lived there.As time went on Louis just got drunker, and after Niall had poured him some drink he had created, everything kind of went in a haze. That was until some of Stan’s friends, had decided that they should all reveal a guilty pleasure of theirs, to as they put it “Get closer to each other”.Or Louis' friends find out he likes Harry and dare him to go to his concert, where he meets Harry for dinner after but Harry acts all rude and stiff.





	Breakfast for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt from twitter, so thank you for that.  
> This is also my first fic, and english is not my first language so bare with me please.

Louis would not be able to tell you how he ended up with Stan deep into a bottle of vodka, at a party in some guys’ house. He didn’t even know who lived there, he just knew that when Stan had told him that there would be free alcohol, his English assignment suddenly didn’t feel so important anymore. So, there he was, in a random dude’s flat, drunk of his ass.  
As time went on Louis just got drunker, and after Niall had poured him some drink he had created, everything kind of went in a haze. That was until some of Stan’s friends, had decided that they should all reveal a guilty pleasure of theirs, to as they put it “Get closer to each other”.  
“Liam your turn” Stans friend Tom blurred out, “What is your guilty pleasure, make it dirty since Niall’s were so boring”. Louis rolled his eyes “Mate just because you can’t get anything, doesn’t mean you can live of Liam’s sex life” he said and drank some more of his beer. Tom threw himself on the couch next to Louis and began to try and kiss him, “Aw little Louis, you aren’t getting anything yourself so don’t get cocky”. Just as Louis was going to tell him about all the dick Louis was getting, Liam began talking. “wasn’t it my turn guys?”, “yes please go on I can’t listen to that anymore” said Stan. “I think my guilty pleasure is Zayn” Liam said and turned around in Zayn’s lap to kiss him, “We all know that don’t be so boring Liam” Tom groaned out, but at that point they were already going at it in their chair and really didn’t care what Tom said.  
“Okay Louis your turn” Said Tom and turned to look at him, “I don’t want to say anything”. They all groaned and “C’mon Louis, don’t be so boring” came from the crowd, He just took a drink and sat back lifting his eyebrows. “I know one” said Stan looking ever so smug, suddenly everyone was looking at Stan waiting in suspense. “Tough Louis over there, plays Harry Styles loudly in our flat all the time”, Everyone looked at Louis like they had just heard he had two heads or something. “Well what about that” Tom said and started laughing, “Hey, he has a nice voice” Louis said going in full on defence mode. “You love the little dancing, sparkly boy?” Zayn asked, and everyone started laughing. “He sings good okay” louis said and sat back drinking some more beer, “Bet you want to fuck him” someone said. And at that Louis had had enough and stood up “Okay you know what I’m just going to leave”, “No Louis stay” Liam said and grabbed him by the waist, “Nothing is wrong with Wanting to get under him he is cute”. Louis got out of Liam’s grip and started walking again, “Okay Louis we will stop, if you go to his concert tomorrow”. Louis turned around, “Why would I do that?”, “If you do, we will stop talking about it, but you have to take a picture of you and the stage and send to me”. Louis looked at them, laughed and kept walking, “I’m going home guys, thanks for the Beer and Vodka”. They all said goodbye as Louis walked out but decided that this, wasn’t the last of Louis and his little sparkly singer.

When Louis woke up the next day he noticed two things, one he wasn’t as hangover as he thought he would be, and two he had something stuck to his forehead. When he looked at the paper on his head he began to laugh, because what the fuck even was his friends. After looking at it for a bit he decided to go to Stan’s room, and ask him what he was supposed to do with it.  
When he came into Stan’s room, he noticed the heels on the floor and Stan sleeping in the bed. He decided to go to the living room and eat some breakfast, after about 20 minutes of eating toast and watching trash TV he saw Stan and some girl come out of Stans room. “hey” they said as they walked forward the door, “Hey” Louis answered, and it was at that moment he was grateful he was gay and didn’t have to deal with girls on morning afters.  
“What’s up big boy?” Louis asked when Stan came in again, “She was wonderful and had a great personality for your information”. “Yea sure, it was her personality you were going at it with last night” Louis snorted, Stan just looked at him and walked to the kitchen. “By the way what does this ticket mean?” Louis waved the ticket in the air hoping Stan would get what he meant, “Well the offer from last night still stands” he yelled back from the kitchen. “If you don’t go, me and Tom have a great pop up figure of him coming in the mail soon just for you” he said, pinched Louis cheek and walked into his room.

After a lot of thinking Louis decided that it couldn’t really hurt anyone if he went, like he would properly have a good night drink some beer hear some music so why not, at least that’s what he thought.  
When he arrived, he was surprised at the amount of screaming girls, and just in general loud people. He managed to ignore it a bit though and got inside the arena, he really didn’t know why he thought it would be better inside the arena because it really wasn’t any better, it was way worse. How could people make so much noise it was insane, he really didn’t get it. Just to add to his misery people kept pushing him against other people, and he just really didn’t want to be there, but he still wanted to hear Harry, so he decided to wait it out.  
During the first support band he had really had it, he was so done with being there with all those annoying people. He began to push out of all the people, but just as people wouldn’t let him get closer to the stage nor would they let him out of the area. He tried to push through with all he had but ended up getting other peoples drinks all over him, and people yelling after him.  
When he finally came out of the arena, he walked around for a bit before turning down a hall where there surprisingly weren’t any people. He kept going and ended up in a bigger room with drinks and foods, on his way to get some water he bumps into a person and they both fall back. “I’m sorry” said the man, “I guess I should look where I go”. Louis agreed he really should, “yes that would properly be a good idea, but we survived”. He adjusted his hair and looked at the man, he couldn’t really see his face because he was wearing a hat. He could only see his lips, which looked really good so that was a great start he thought. “hey maybe I could take you out later as a kind of a ´sorry I bumped into you dinner´?”, they both laughed a little awkwardly but Louis agreed to get something to eat and they said goodbye.

After seeing the concert from the back, because he really didn’t want to go back into that lump of people. He went out to where he had decided to meet the guy and waited for him, 20 minutes after the guy finally showed up, still with his hat on.  
The guy took them to a breakfast place, which Louis found a little weird but who wouldn’t want pancakes at 11am?. They got seated and they guy immediately went to get food and began to eat, while Louis just looked at him. “So, is it like a buffet? Should I just go up and take some?”, “yes” the guy just answered. He looked at the guy and went to get some food, he looked at the food and decided to go simple with some pancakes and fruit. When he got back to the table the guy was looking at his phone, which he found a little rude but shrugged it off and sat down. The guy kept going up and getting food then sitting down and looking at his phone, Louis had tried to make conversation but none of them had seamed to pick up the guys interest. “Did you enjoy the concert?” He then tried, the guy looked up for a little while but looked back to the phone “It was fun” he said, as Louis then decided that he didn’t like the guy. 

Half an hour later there had still been none real conversation between them, and Louis really didn’t know why he was still sitting there. He had been looking at he phone for about 15 minutes, when he looked up and saw he was all alone. He was confused at first, but then became really mad. How dared he leave him all alone for god knows how long, what was wrong with that guy, he treated him like he was a nobody and then he just left him. He went outside to wait for his cab and calls Stan, “Hey mate what are doing?” “Stan you won’t believe it I went out with this guy I met, and he was so rude to me”. Stan sounded a little confused before Louis elaborated, “I met him in this weird room where I bumped into him and he asked me out, but he was so rude when we met up again. He didn’t talk to me at all and ended up just leaving me alone”. “That’s bad Mate, but hey you said you met him at the concert, right?” “Yea” Louis said as he entered his cab, “What has that got to do with anything?” Louis asked. “Well you might see him again at the concert tomorrow, so you can ask him why he did it” Stan explained, Louis thought about that and actually thought that was a good idea. “Yea Lou just calm down and get home”, “Okay thanks mate bye” Louis said and hang up. 

The next day Louis decided to get to the arena as early as possible, so he didn’t have to deal with all the people, and so he maybe could get a better look after the guy. As the day progressed the cue became longer, but he hadn’t seen the guy at all.  
When the doors opened he was very happy about being in the front row, because then he might actually get to see the show without all the pushing against other people. However, one thing that didn’t change was the fact that it was so insanely loud in there, he couldn’t really do anything about it now. When Harry got on he got a good look at him and that’s when he saw it, he was the rude guy. Louis had been on a date with Harry fucking Styles and he had just left him, He was so shocked and could really not believe it. The show went on and as Harry interacted with the crowd, Louis could really not believe he had been such an asshole last night. 

Louis decided to wait by the place he met Harry yesterday, and ask him what happened last night. When the crowd of people in the halls cleared Louis gave up, he properly wasn’t even going to come there. But just before he left he saw Harry with the hat on again, he ran up to him and gapped his shoulder. “Hey why did you leave last night” Louis asked, Harry turned around and looked at him. “Hey, you came again”, what kind of answer was that even Louis thought. “I asked you something” Louis said and crossed his arms, “Why did you leave me?”. “I’m sorry I had a really bad night I just, I don’t know I didn’t think about it, you were, or you know still are, so pretty and I tried to play hard to get but I panicked and left I’m sorry” Harry mumbled. Louis looked at him for a bit but decided to trust him, “Oh okay, so what now?” He asked not really being ready to leave Harry yet. “I could actually take you out for a real fancy dinner” Harry said getting closer to Louis, “yes? You would like that wouldn’t you?” Louis said and smirked “I would very much” Harry said and took Louis hand in his. Louis looked at Harry and took in all his beauty and his pretty lips, which Louis would very much like to kiss. “Uhm I was thinking about something” said Louis, “What’s that?” Harry asked looking Louis in the eyes. “Could we take a picture I’m kind of in a dare to get a picture with you?”, Harry laughed at him but agreed. Louis took out his camera and Harry kissed his cheek for some pictures, after he had sent them to Stan, he looked back at Harry who took his hands in his. 

“So, dinner?”  
“Yes, Breakfast?”


End file.
